User blog:XD1/New York Comic Con All-Star Screenwriting Panel, “Write On! Selling Your Film, TV Series
'''JOIN US IN NEW YORK FOR OUR ALL-STAR SCREENWRITING PANEL, “WRITE ON! SELLING YOUR FILM, TV SERIES & NOVEL” Some of today’s top screenwriters, producers, executives, publishers and TV writer/producers will all be on stage at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City on Friday, October 10th from 10:30 AM – 5 PM for an indepth seminar devoted to selling your film, TV series, novel and comic book or graphic novel as part of New York Comic-Con’s inaugural New York Super Week. This six-hour master class will feature some of the leading names working in the field today, all sharing extensive advice and experiences including: *Sarah Watson (Parenthood, About A Boy, The Middleman) *Ashley E. Miller (X-Men: First Class, Thor, Fringe) *Amy Berg (Person of Interest, Da Vinci’s Demons, Eureka, Caper) *Chris Parnell (Senior VP, Drama Development & Production, Sony Pictures Television) *Mark A. Altman (Free Enterprise, Castle, DOA: Dead Or Alive) *Thomas P. Vitale (EVP Chiller Strategic Operations, Syfy Original Movies and Co-Productions) *Craig Engler (Z Nation) *Christian Vesper (Senior VP, Scripted Development and Current, Sundance TV) *Brendan Deneen (Head of Film/TV Division at Macmillan Publishers) *Steve Kriozere (NCIS, V.I.P., Necessary Roughness, Elvis Van Helsing) *Christian Gossett (The Red Star) *David E. Williams (producer, Femme Fatales, Lifeforce: The Space Vampires) *Andrew Goldman (VP, Program Strategy and Planning, HBO/Cinemax) *Corey Sienega (producer, Bride of Chucky, Frailty) *Pouya Shahbazian (producer, Divergent, Insurgent, Red Queen) *Arie Kaplan (Cyberchase, Codename: Kids Next Door, Speed Racer) Each segment of the program which ranges from “Breaking Good: How To Create the Perfect Pilot Pitch,” “You Look Marvel-ous: Creating, Publishing and Optioning Your Comic Or Graphic Novel,” “Executive Session: What’s Selling in Television Today and How To Get Your Show Made!” “Inside The Writers Room,” “In the Movie Business of Madness: How Film & TV is Changing and How That Can Work For You,” “Novel Concept: How To Write & Sell Your First Novel,” and more. Moderators include Access Hollywood chief film critic, Scott Mantz, Ain’t It Cool News’ Glen “Merrick” Oliver and Sony Pictures Television’s Chris Parnell. “Whether you’re looking to break into the highly competitive worlds of Hollywood screenwriting or television production, create your own comic book or publish your first novel — or just want insider insight into what goes into making your favorite TV shows and movies — this is the seminar for you,” says Mark A. Altman and a writer/producer on such hit series as Castle, Necessary Roughness and Femme Fatales as well as the beloved feature film, Free Enterprise, starring William Shatner. “This full-day class features a series of panels by real writers and producers and executives with established credits in film, television, comics and publishing who can tell you how the industry is changing dramatically and why there has never been a better time to make and sell your own projects and how to do that.” All segments will include Q&A opportunities, giving attendees the chance to interact directly with the panelists and learn from their experiences in movies, television and publishing. Also win a chance to receive a free copy of Final Draft screenwriting software. Limited tickets for the seminar are available through the New York Comic-Con website and through Ticketmaster. For more information, visit: http://sw14.mapyourshow.com/6_0/sessions/sessiondetails.cfm?ScheduleID=68. All appearances are subject to professional commitments. Category:Blog posts Category:2014 NYCC News